Link on Candid Camera
by Happifello
Summary: It's about Link just saving Termina and a reporter guy is trying to get the inside story on his life. But when Link refuses to tell him anything, the reporter guy becomes more determined than ever and tries to capture Link's every move on camera- stuff th


Hey yo ppl! Ok, ok, ok....... Well this is my first fic. so plz don't be mean!!!!! Its about Link saving Hyrule and Termina and the stuff that happened later that no1 included in the game. Its very funny! Plz read and review!!!!!! Ok, well here goes ~ ENJOY!!!!! 

: . Link is in bed - exhausted from the night before, when he saved Termina. : 

: . some1 knocks on the door and wakes Link up. Link gets up 2 answer it in his deku baby P.J.s . : 

Reporter: Hello, Link, hero now of both Hyrule AND Termina!! How do you feel this bright and happy morning? 

Link: Go away! Im sleepy........... : . closes door in faces of reporters. : 

*more knocks* 

Reporter: Excuse me, but this is national television! We are not going to allow you to make us look bad!!! We NEED ALL your inside info. And were not stopping until you give this info to us!!!!! 

Link: Well too bad!!! That info is classified!!! Damn! *shuts door in the reporters face* 

Reporter: I'm not gonna let you go THAT easily!!! I'll follow you everywhere...... I'll film your every move!!!! The viewers will absoloutley LOVE this!!! Wooohooo!!! I might even get a raise!!!! 

*** 

*later that morning.........* 

Link: * at Zeldas house * ........ And this reporter guy just came up and started t0   
interview me! It was like 4:00 a.m. 'r somethin'!! 

Zelda: Well, what did you say? 

Link: I told them to get the hell out! And then I slammed the door in his face! 

Zelda: Good! You really showed them!! * she and Link lean over and kiss * 

*just then Link spots reporter outside * 

Link: Hey!!! I thought I told you to go away!!!!!! 

Reporter: Hay, permiso. Yo no habla ingles. 

* Link smacks reporter * 

Reporter: Ahhh.... I am wounded..... but I still have the video of him and Zelda kissing!!!That'll REALLY give me alotta credit!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! He can run, but he cant hide! 

* In the late afternoon* 

Link: *singing* KICHI KICHI YAYA DADA!!! VULE VU KUSHAY A VEK MUA! SESUA!!! * by lady marmalade* 

Reporter: * spying thru the window * OH, YES!!!!! THIS IS GREAT!!!!!! KEEP IT COMMIN' LINK!!! KEEP IT COMMIN'!!!! I'LL BET HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW THAT HE'S SAYIN' " DO YOU WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH ME TONIGHT!!!!!!! " 

Then.......... At 9:00 at night....... 

Link: * sits down and turns on the t.v. Flips to "Mr. Rodgers" on KidVision 

Reporter: Oh, yes, Link! Sing along with him!!!! 

Link: *continues to sing* It's a beautiful day in the neighborhood, a wonderful day in the neighborhood........... 

Reporter: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Oh, Link!!!!!! Youre gonna make me famous!!!!!!! 

* at 9:40 p.m. * 

* Link has to go to the bathroom * 

Reporter: Hehehe! Little does he know, but I hid a secret camera on the bathroom door!!!!! 

Link: * Groans * UGGHHH!!!!!! UGGHHHH!!!!! UGGHHHH!!!!!!! Ahhhhh...... UGGHH!! Ahhhh........ * flush * 

Reporter: HOLY CRAP!!!!! THIS IS RICH!!!!!!! Just what our viewers want!!!!! This show will air at say...... 10:00 tonight!!! YES! YES! YES!!!!!!! 

* at 10:00 * 

Saria: Hey, cool! Link is on t.v.!!! 

Zelda: Hey, cool! Link is on t.v.!! 

Malon: Hey, cool! Link is on t.v.!! 

Rosa Sisters: Hey, cool! Link is on t.v.!! 

Ruto: Hey, cool! Link is on t.v.!! 

Mido: Hey, cool! Link is on t.v.!! 

* all watch Links " Candid Camera" acts * 

..........The next morning......... 

* at 8:00 a.m. * 

* Saria, Zelda, Malon, Rosa Sisters, Ruto, and Mido are all standing at Links front door, all knocking as hard as they possibly can * 

Link: * opens the door * 

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Link: What are you guys laughing at??? 

Saria: Oh, come ON!!!! You know what were talking about!!!! 

Zelda: Oh, WAIT!!!! He was probably too busy watching " Mr. Rodgers "!!!!!!!!! 

Mido: Hahaha!! Yeah!!! 

Ruto: that is sooooo wrong, Link!!!! 

Rosa Sisters: We knew you could dance, Link, but singing in the shower seems to be your specialty!!!!! 

Malon: Good one, Rosa Sisters! 

Link: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!! How do YOU guys know that??? 

Everyone: DUH!!! It was on t.v last night!!!! 

Link: Well..... its not like YOU guys haven't ever done anything embarrassing!!!! Like Saria- remember the time you were caught playing the Barney song on the ocarina?! Or Malon- remember when you tried to milk a chicken?! And Mido- remember when you " accidentally" walked out of your house nude?! And Zelda - remember when you were caught by me and Impa looking at yourself in the mirror top-less?! And Rosa Sisters - remember when you were bootie dancing in the shower?! 

Everyone: Oh... yeah... I guess ..... I mean.... Well ..... I ...... umm..... 

Link: See??? We've all had our moments! 

Zelda: He's right!!! 

Saria: Yeah! 

Malon: I agree! 

Mido: Me too!! 

Rosa sisters: Yes! 

Link: Well then! Lets just forget all this - and go see a movie!!! 

Saria: Ok.... As long as its NOT Mr. Rodgers!!! 

Link: Childhood memories......... that's all..... 

Zelda: Well, what are we waiting for??? 

Everyone: LETS GO!!!!! 

* and everyone walks off into the distance * 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Well, how was that? Now, there is a lesson in this story...... and... well...I'll think of that later. Plz review it now!!! Watever you think of it !!! I can only write more if you, the readers, support me and my stories!!!!! Thank you soooo much 4 reading this!!!!! 


End file.
